ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Picture
Here, anyone can nominate a picture to be featured on the main page. Use the button below to nominate a picture of your own. type=commenttitle page= preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Picture Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Picture When you nominate, you will be launched into Source Mode, the standard MediaWiki editor. (The default one is the Rich Text Editor.) Replace "(yourusername)" with your username or nickname, and "(uploaderusername)" with the username/nickname of the person who uploaded the picture. If this was you, replace "(yourusername)" with "the uploader" instead. Replace "(filename)" with the name of the picture, including its extension. For example, Wiki.png ("Wiki" being the filename and ".png" being the extension. Do not change anything else in the page. Then click "Save" to submit your nomination. Rules *ANYONE can nominate and vote, including anonymous users. *Voting is to be kept in numbered lists, while comments are to be kept in bulleted lists. Any mistakes in formatting will be corrected. *Do not vote for a picture that you nominated, and don't vote twice or for your own picture. *You can change or remove your vote. *You can't nominate pictures that are solely used to represent a character or alien. It must be fan art, a scene from one of your stories, or something similar. 'Picture Requirements' *Do not change the size of the picture as it appears on this page. If you remove the size indicator altogether, it may become too big. *The picture can be an animated GIF file, or any other picture file type. *No videos or other media files are accepted. *The picture must not be blurry, or must not be a picture taken directly from anyone else's picture or video. Previous Winners *December: Infinite Ek's picture, made by Omi. 2012 *January: Clotle, made by Turu. *February: Neptun's transformation, made by Finnal Anto. ---- __NOWYSIWYG__ Tech 10: Rebooted Poster Created by User:ChromastoneandTabby and nominated by it's creator. 'For' #Pretty good! ---****--- Roads 13:43,2/3/2012 #*Not that this isn't any good, but that one Cartoon made is better. Sorry! ---****--- Roads 22:50,2/4/2012 #**Never mind! Cartoon's was stolen from a guy on DeviantArt, so this gets my vote back! ---****--- Roads 13:57,2/5/2012 #Just epic. Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 05:25, February 5, 2012 (UTC) #*Sorry, but Bink's is better! Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 02:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) #ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT IT IS EPIC. NO LIE. Beastazoid (Talk - Blog - ) 06:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) #*Please use the Numbered List button instead of typing out numbers. And you don't need to type your username after your signature, which makes it redundant. ---****--- Roads 13:55,2/5/2012 #THIS IS AWESOME! But I don't like the rainbow background. Upchuck Norris is the epicest alien ever. 14:33, February 7, 2012 (UTC) #I love the pose. :3 ----Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' # 'Comments' * Uploaded by cartoon44 and nominated by cartoon44. 'For' #Where on earth did you get that? It's awesome! ---****--- Roads 21:55,2/4/2012 #*Sorry, but read Brian's Against vote. ---****--- Roads 13:57,2/5/2012 'Against' #Not created by you. AKA Stolen. Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 02:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) #*GASPAGASP! (sorry) 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ Uploaded by Solo and nominated by Solo. 'For' # 'Against' # 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ --- Uploaded by Solo and nominated by ET. 'For' # EPIC. --''' ' (Wall) 20:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' # 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ Bloody Waylighter Uploaded and made by Ancy and nominated by Ancy . 'For' # 'Against' # 'Comments' *CHOSE ME --'I'm Ancy! I edit it because I'm evil! HOOHOOHOO' (Talk - Blog - ) 08:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Uploaded by (Joseph416) and nominated by (Joseph416). 'For' 'Against' # 'Comments' *Okay, I think I messed up my entire format T_T *Yes, you did. You're not supposed to leave the parentheses, and you didn't add a file extension. __NOWYSIWYG__ My Version of Azmuth Uploaded by 6jackb and nominated by 6jackb. 'For' # 'Against' # 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ Jack L.Antern Uploaded by (Galaxy Lord) and nominated by (Galaxy Lord). 'For' # 'Against' #You created this using a website, thus you didn't make it. Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 02:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC) 'Comments' *SO COOL __NOWYSIWYG__ KrisTen: Volume 1 DVD Cover Art Uploaded by Binkatong and nominated by it's creator. Credit goes to deviantart people who I can't remember the usernames of for the DVD case template and the brushes used for the bubbly background effect. The artwork, logo, layout and text were all made by me. 'For' #Good. --'I'm Ancy! I edit it because I'm evil! HOOHOOHOO' (Wall - Blog - ) 22:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) #Epic. Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 02:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC) #Nice. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 15:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) #I wuv it [[User:Lumin8|'I FOUND A GOLD MINE!]] - [[User_talk:Lumin8|'''theres only a fish.....:P]] 21:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) #EPIC. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 22:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' # 'Comments' *Dang it. if I didn't already nominate a picture I'd vote for this. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 02:30, February 11, 2012 (UTC) *You can nominate a picture and vote for one, too. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 15:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Uploaded by WWE and nominated by Codelyokofan60). 'For' # 'Against' #You didn't make that, so... Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 22:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others